1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection arrangement between a control device and a signal transmission device to mutually transmit and receive a number of information signals.
2. Prior Art Statement
A connection arrangement between a control unit and a multi connecting terminal type transmission unit is constituted as shown in a perspective view of FIG. 6.
In FIG. 6, reference numeral 101 denotes a multi connecting terminal type transmission unit and 102 is a control unit. Screw terminal portions 103 which are used as connecting portions to be connected with other transmission units are provided in both end portions of one side of the transmission unit 101. A screw terminal portion 104 which is used as a connecting portion to be connected with the control unit 102 is provided over a whole width for the other side of the unit 101. The screw terminal portion 104 consists of a number of screw terminals 104a as many as the number of information signals which are transmitted and received with the control unit 102. The control unit 102 comprises a relay socket 105 in the lower portion and a plurality of relays 106 attached to the upper portion of the relay socket 105. A screw terminal portion 108 consisting of a plurality of screw terminals 108a is provided on one side of the relay socket 105. The screw terminals 104a are connected to the screw terminals 108a through lead wires 107, respectively. Another screw terminal portion 109a is provided on the other side of the relay socket 105. The screw terminal portion 109 consists of a plurality of screw terminals 109a as many as the number of screw terminals 108a and is connected to apparatuses to be controlled by the control unit 102.
However, the conventional connection arrangement with such a constitution has the following drawbacks. Namely, when connecting by the lead wires 107, the screws of the screw terminals 104a and 108a of the transmission unit 101 and control unit 102 must be loosed and both end portions of a number of lead wires 107 must be connected to these screw terminals and thereafter, the screws must be tightened, so the work is laborious and, consequently, the labor cost is high.
On the other hand, since both of the transmission unit 101 and control unit 102 have a number of screw terminals 104a and 108a, there is a drawback such that their sizes are large.